Freeza (Universe 8)
(current host of father's body) (master)|JapName =フリーザ |Date of birth = Age 570 (224 years old)|Height = 5'0" (153 cm)|Date of death = Age 794}} Freeza (フリーザ, Furīza), Frieza in the Funimation dub, is a Frost Demon and the emperor of Universe 8, a universe where the Z-Fighters perished and Freeza and his family remained supreme rulers of the universe. He is the youngest son of and the younger brother of . He is one of the main antagonists of Dragon Ball, and one of the series' most prominent and recurring villains. Freeza rules Universe 8 along with his " " and brother. Appearance Freeza has the exact same appearance just like his canon counterpart in the manga and anime. In his Third Restriction Form, Freeza is quite short (around Vegeta's height) who is shown to constantly levitate inside of his hover chair. Freeza has pink skin that his segmented over the majority of his body, while possessing purple skin only on his feet, hands, neck, and face. Freeza wears natural bio-armor over his chest, ankles, and forearms, which is white that has either bio-gems (shoulders and abdomen) or segmented designs (forearms and ankles) adorning them. Freeza's tail has a purple, extended tip, while his face has serrated tear-marks between his eyes and ears. Lastly, Freeza has two horizontal horns on his head while a huge bio-gem sits on the apex of his cranium. Freeza usually wears armor over this form unless he is either injured or transforms. In his Second Restriction Form, Freeza simply becomes taller (nearly doubles his height) and much more muscular as his horns become longer and twists vertically. When in his True Form, Freeza greatly resembles his first form overall, but noticeable differences take place. The most dramatic change is Freeza's new skin color design, which becomes pure white as purple bio-gems adorn his ankles, forearms, shoulders, abdomen, and head. Freeza's tear-marks become much thinner, as he completely loses the horns on his head. Freeza's muscular mass is also slightly more bigger compared to his first form. Personality Freeza of Universe 8 has the same personality traits as seen in the manga and the anime; egocentric, and proud. It is shown that he still has a strong sibling rivalry with his older brother, Coola, despite their alliance over the organization. Their hostility towards with each other is shown when in the novelization of the series, when Coola was heavily drinking after his defeat at the hands of Trunks, Freeza took the opportunity to harass his older brother, going as far as to make fun of his brother for being infertile, only to be stopped by his father from harassing him even further. History In Universe 18, Freeza was defeated during the final battle on Namek, but in the universe 8 reality, a changing element resulted in Freeza becoming the victor (specifically Vegeta's death on Earth). Birth In Age 570, King Cold became pregnant with Freeza and returned to his original form to proceed with his laboring. When Freeza was finally born, the entire planet was destroyed in the process. Discipline In Age 623, both Freeza and Coola (while both were in their second forms) were fighting against each other on their father's capital planet. When a stalemate finally occurs and Coola calls Freeza arrogant, Freeza angrily tells Coola he is wrong and demands to have a equal portion of the universe since they are now both equals. When Coola ridicules Freeza for not being able to control his True Form yet, Freeza proposes they fight in their original forms, but was immediately "bonked" on the head by King Cold along with Coola. After angrily calling Freeza and Coola morons, King Cold ridicules them for fighting without his permission, threatening to use their true forms, and battling on his capital planet no less. While telling his sons that it is he who controls which parts of the universe they get to conquer, both Coola and Freeza look on while being utterly embarrassed. Planet Vegeta's Destruction In Age 737, Freeza had just destroyed Planet Vegeta with his Supernova technique while failing to see Goku escaping in his space pod. As the explosion continues to illuminate dead space, Freeza was told by Zarbon that they have detected Coola's spaceship nearby. Utterly lived, Freeza begins to wonder why his scoundrel of a brother was within his territory, but forgives him upon noticing him leaving. Freeza then orders his men to return back home. Battle On Namek Upon hearing about the Z-Fighters plans to use the Namekian Dragon Balls via Vegeta's scouter, Freeza along with a selected amount of henchmen venture to Planet Namek. Seeking to achieve immortality, Freeza slaughtered a number of namekian villages to attain a few dragon balls. As Dodoria continues to chase after Gohan and Krillin (who was subsequently killed by Nail without Freeza knowing), Freeza tells Zarbon he has contacted the Ginyu Force who will arrive in five days, in addition with them bringing new scouters. After reprimanding the late Dodoria and Appule for being incompetent, he order Zarbon to search for the remaining villages (to attain the last Dragon Balls) as Freeza guards the ones he already has. When Zarbon meets his end at the hands of Gohan (after he kills Krillin), Nail launches an attack on Freeza's ship in a bid for Gohan to steal Freeza's dragon balls via distraction. Upon exiting from the top and hearing Nail's proclamation to kill him, Freeza lividly tells him that he has broke his ship, and announces his intentions to kill Nail. After easily punching Nail straight in his gut, Freeza promises that Nail's defeat will not be a quick and easy death. After effortlessly knocking Nail around in combat, Nail hits Freeza with his Mystic Flasher before attempting to fly away. Completely unharmed from the blast, Freeza mocks Nail foolish attempt to blind him, and promises to catch him to make him pay. As Nail is hiding behind a rock, Freeza destroys it with a Death Beam, thus making Nail fly back several meters. After ominously telling Nail he shall not escape his fate, Freeza offers Nail a chance to live a little longer by telling him where are the last dragon balls. Before he could finish his proposal, Nail interrupts him and tells Freeza he shall never have the dragon balls. Utterly pissed now, Freeza tells Nail to die before firing a potent Eye Laser straight at Nail, which badly damages the Namekian as he falls unconscious underneath the sea. With Nail finally defeated, Freeza laments that he has to ask for a replacement ship as well, and mocks the late-Zarbon for being incompetent for most likely being dead. While Freeza was distracted, Gohan steals his Dragon Balls and gathers the remaining ones. Upon returning to his ship, Freeza is delighted that his ship can still fly, but becomes mad upon thinking why Nail even attempted to fight him. After mocking the entire Namekian race for being "stubborn", Freeza becomes horrified upon noticing his dragon balls were missing. After dramatically screaming out 'no", Freeza notices that the entire sky became dark. Knowing it is impossible for there to be night on this planet, Freeza realizes that they have all the Dragon Balls despite his personal desire to still have immortality. Refusing to let them get away after humiliating him, Freeza vows to kill them all while creating a potent Death Ball. The moment right before the heroes could make their wish, Freeza throws his Death Ball which violently explodes and destroys the entire surface of Planet Namek. With everybody being dead but him, Freeza begins to insanely laugh while mocking the dead fighters on a barren Planet Namek. The two last survivors After Freeza fired his deadly attack, he once again mocks the Z-Fighters, while saying he never wants to hear about Planet Namek again. Several days later, Freeza is informed of two intruders in his capital. Freeza tells the informant to turn the ship around so he can deal with the intruders. The Saiyan vs. The Frost Demon Emperor Freeza later arrives to his capital planet to deal with the intruders. As Gokū confronts him and asks him to move their fight elsewhere to keep the innocent people safe, Freeza responds angrily saying he'll finish him in one hit, then firing a Death Beam at him. Gokū then attacks Freeza with the Kaioken, sending him flying towards the ground. Freeza recovers from the attack and angrily transforms into his Second Restricted Form. Freeza flies towards Gokū ready to punch him, but Gokū ducks and fires a Kamehameha at him. Gokū flies over to a wasteland in order to protect civilians from the fight. Freeza becomes enraged and proceeds to transform once more. Gokū is then hit by a ki blast by Freeza which surprised the demon after he saw that Gokū survived quite easily. Goku is forced then to use Kaioken Level 10 to fight the Emperor. Freeza tries to hit Goku, but he manages to dodge and fire a Kamehameha towards him. Goku says to Freeza that he lost the battle and offers to spare his life if he promises not to hurt anyone again. A furious Freeza responds angrily transforming into his Original Form. Goku uses Kaioken Level 10 once more and Freeza fires a energy blast towards him. The attack manages to finally vaporize the Saiyan, but destroying his own capital in the process. Freeza then goes to the Ginyu Force, completely enraged over his destroyed capital and "kills" Ginyu for taking the blame. Fall of Ginyu In Age 763 (January 1st), Freeza's capital city called Vunnvenly was destroyed in a battle with the Saiyan Gokū, in which both he and the Ginyu Force responded. Following the battle, Freeza was infuriated to see his palace destroyed, as it is a gem of beauty and magnificence for him. Captain Ginyu proceeded to take all responsibility for himself, apparently trying to free his comrades from Freeza's wrath, by saying that he was not capable of stopping the Saiyan. Immediately after, Freeza mortally wounds Captain Ginyu and orders for his body to be disposed of. Several years after Ginyu's "death", Freeza remained completely unaware that Ginyu inhabited his father's body. Brotherly Alliance At some point after this, Freeza apparently forged an uneasy alliance with his brother Coola, and the dominion of Freeza's family increased astronomically as time went on. Upon witnessing Coola's fifth transformation, Freeza decided to train hard and managed to control his final form, also gaining a power boost. Serveral years later, Freeza, Coola, and their "father" were offered to be participants in the Multiverse Tournament. Multiverse Tournament Debut Freeza first appears when Goten and Trunks notice his presence among the competition. Upon noticing the presence of Universe 18 and seeing Goten and Trunks run off, Freeza instantly shows his disgust for another group of Saiyans appearing (though it is unknown how Freeza knew they were Saiyans right away). After listening to his "father" that this scum should be eliminated everywhere, Freeza listens to Coola's proclamation that all of the universes shall be theirs soon. Freeza is seen again (along with his family and certain henchmen) when Gohan is noting all of the dangers present in the tournament. First Round In the first round, Freeza is matched up with one of his own elite henchmen, Jeice in the second fight of the entire tournament. With knowledge of Freeza's terrifying power (and receiving a delightful death glare from Freeza himself), Jeice immediately forfeits the match to escape certain death. Spectating the First Round Freeza and his "father" is later seen to be in both fright and awe as his brother Coola was easily being beaten by Trunks of Universe 12, with the mention of him being a Super Saiyan. Freeza was shocked once again when Coola's unconscious body falls into his universe's balcony. Freeza was later mortified when he witnessed Cell using his Barrage Death Beam technique while fighting Dabura. During the lunch break, Freeza is shown to be drinking with his family as their henchmen dine on another table. During the battle between Vegetto and Broly, both Freeza and his family were utterly shocked by the explosion caused by their fists. When both used their signature techniques, Freeza along with everybody else in universe 8 braces for imminent impact. When Vegetto becomes a Super Saiyan 3, Freeza slowly begins to levitate as the other members begin to panic. When Vegetto is finally declared the victor, Freeza is utterly slack-jawed by complete awe along with his family. As the tournament committee prepares for the next round after Vegetto's match, Freeza nervously tells his father that they may be outclassed, with Coola complying though he believes it is impossible. Somewhat regaining his bravado, Freeza leans in and tells his father that their ultimate goal is to have the dragon balls, and not the tournament itself. When his father was called to fight Videl, Freeza was utterly surprised when he transforms into his third form. When he hears his father talking about ascending to his original form, both Freeza and Coola were awestruck with the former voicing that he has never seen his true form besides in picture. Freeza then listens to Coola's revelation on how his father gave birth to him so many years ago. When his father finally won his match, Freeza and Coola are amazed to see their father up close in his original form, and surprised that he now able to perfectly control himself. When the first round officially concluded while dinner was being served, Freeza tells his family that the organizers have several sets of dragon balls. Freeza then boldly proclaims that all of them will be in their possession. A Good Night's Sleep At the end of the first round, all competitors go to their sleeping quarters, and Freeza and his family members are plotting to steal the Dragon Balls under the cloak of darkness. Freeza denies Burter's offer to search for them, and Cold orders Freeza and Coola to check different wings on the opposite sides of the Vargas' tower. Freeza manages to search mostly unhindered, and while examining a safe, he is discovered by Buu. Buu advises Freeza that searching is meaningless, because the Vargas were smart enough to hide the Dragon Balls in another universe. He then asks Freeza if someone else in his squads had the ability to change bodies, which Freeza nervously denies. Buu proceeds to reveal that someone from Universe 8 is not in their original body. When Freeza demands their identity, Buu leaves Freeza to discover the infiltrator. Second Round During the morning of the second round, Freeza stayed inside of his spaceship and reflected over who Captain Ginyu might have changed into, running through most of the Ginyu Force and soldiers. Shortly before the announcement of their match, Nappa arrived and started mocking Freeza, pushing the tyrant's buttons to enrage him. When the match began, Nappa immediately surrendered, forcing Freeza to relent or else his entire universe would be disqualified for attacking a surrendering opponent. When Freeza returned to his space, Burter naively asked his master if he was alright. Freeza proceeded to kill him with a single swipe of his arm. Freeza then argued with the Vargas near his space, claiming that the kill should be legit due to it being from his own universe, and that Burter had no more matches anyway. After witnessing Cell's victory against Bojack, Coola notes that Cell has a resemblance to their family, only to be dismissed by Freeza. Third Round The third round is against Son Gokū (Universe 18) against Freeza. Piccolo says that it's a legendary face-off reborn, but Vegeta says that it will be over in two seconds. Freeza asks Gokū to go to "his place" with him. Gokū accepts, but is presented with a tricky technique of Freeza's, granted to him by Buu in a dream. Freeza creates an illusionary world in their minds. Gokū states it is no problem to him, and they begin fighting. Soon after, however, Gokū begins to suffocate, as there is almost no oxygen in Freeza's world. Freeza states that Gokū is getting rapidly older here, as Gokū already aged 20 years. Gokū quickly turns Super Saiyan 3, but is unable to maintain it and immediately reverts to his base form. Freeza blasts him with a Death Beam, as Gokū is getting weaker and ages. As Gokū's movements begin to slow down, Freeza charges a Death Ball. Just before he can throw it, Gokū teleports in front of him, and blasts him in the head with a Kamehameha. The illusion wears off, and Gokū's youth is restored; however, Freeza refuses to admit defeat. Gokū turns Super Saiyan, and knocks Freeza out in one hit. Freeza loses, which allows Gokū to move on in the tournament. The Hunt for Ginyu Freeza later watches King Cold battle Bra, and cheers his father on as Cold managed to evade Bra's strongest energy attack. However, after Cold ends up being defeated by Bra, Freeza saw 'Cold' switching bodies with Bra, and he realised that Ginyu was posing as Cold the whole time. Bra, now trapped in Cold's burficated body, tries to get the Namekian healer to heal her. However, Freeza stops the healer, preferring to have 'Cold' sent to the healing chamber instead. Both he and Coola carry 'Cold' back into the ship to get treated. Dismissing the doctors, Freeza revealed to his brother in private of Ginyu's deception, to Coola's shock. He confirms Coola's fears that Ginyu is now inhabiting Bra's body, and that their father was likely killed by Ginyu a long time ago. Vegetto uses Instand Transmission to teleport to where Freeza and Coola are keeping Bra in a healing tank. Freeza states to Vegetto that they share an enemy. Before Freeza could voice another thought, he along with Coola were effortlessly swatted aside by Vegetto's might. After a brief battle against Ginyu, Vegetto finally gets Bra back into her original body by tricking Ginyu. As Coola and Freeza recovers from Vegetto's previous attack, Coola lashes out on Vegetto, but misses due to Vegetto teleporting himself and Bra away before he could hit them. Coola, along with his brother, are subsequently possessed by Babidi. Sometime later, a possessed Freeza and Coola order a Namekian to heal Ginyu. Majin Invasion Freeza, along with his father, brother, and subordinates, invade the entire stadium and keep everyone as hostages. Freeza and Coola are challenged by and are ultimately defeated by him after a long struggle. A Vision of the Future Freeza appears in one of Baddack's future visions during his match against Baddack. There he states that Captain Ginyu is still alive while levitating in his hover car. Power Freeza still retains the same abilities that he has with his mainstream counterpart; however, the full extent of his abilities are unknown as Freeza has been unable to showcase his power throughout the tournament, as his opponents forfeited before he has the chance. Also, it is possible that he did not become more powerful after 32 years since after Namek's events as stated by Piccolo, though this argument may be invalid, as both Freeza and Cold have trained to control their power. Though it is apparent that his power remains the same, as well as being outclassed by many other characters in the tournament, Freeza still remains immensely powerful, being the 3rd strongest in his universe, and the strongest before his brother achieved a new transformation and his father managed to control his power. It was stated by Coola that Freeza's power was "ridiculous". This implies that even among his race's standards, Freeza was extremely powerful, being almost equal to that of Super Saiyan Gokū when on Planet Namek in Universe 18. Thanks to Buu, Freeza was able to create an illusionary world to trap both him and his opponent. Under this illusionary world, time passes rapidly within seconds. As his species continuously grow in power as they age, Freeza's power gradually increases as well. He was thus able to keep up with an aged and handicapped Super Saiyan 2 Goku, but was ultimately defeated by a point-blank Kamehameha. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Eye Laser: A potent blast of energy fired from the eyes. Used to defeat Nail during Freeza's conquest on Planet Namek. Death Beam: Also known as Freeza Beam, this is Freeza's favored killing technique. He extends one arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of ki ''from his index finger. It is able to be fired very quickly while maintaining precise aim. Freeza used this 30 years ago to mortally wound Captain Ginyu in the chest. '''Barrage Death Beam: '''A rapid-fire version of the Death Beam. '''Death Cannon:' A more powerful form of Death Beam shot from the palm of the hand. Death Ball: Freeza creates a spark of ki lights on the index finger, and once enough energy is gathered this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this Death Ball is thrown towards the target, causing a massive explosion. Freeza used it to cause heavy damage to Planet Namek after his Dragon Balls were stolen and during his fight with Goku in the third round. Supernova: A super-heated Death Ball that is powerful enough to easily destroy planets. Used to destroy Planet Vegeta in Age 737. Psychokinesis: 'Freeza is an immensely powerful telepath, using it to levitate objects or for battle. He once used this to crush Burter's skull in an instant out of frustration after being angered by Nappa. '"My Place": Freeza utilises a magical power that Buu taught him (via dream) in order to alter the enviornment in the eyes of him and his opponents, creating harsh weather conditions (freezing cold and heavy winds), a very low amount of oxygen (which will suffocate most foes), and accelerated aging (Gokū and Freeza aged 20 years in several seconds while in the environment). Destroy the Planet: 'Freeza uses this in a minicomic where he is so frustrated at being beaten by Saiyans that he blows up the entire arena. Also called the ''Killer Ball or the Planet Destroying Death Ball. Freeza once used this technique to try and detonate Planet Namek, though Freeza held back in fear of killing or severely injuring himself, leaving Namek with five minutes before it blew up. Techniques (non-canon) '''Multiverse Destroying Explosion: Majin Perfect Freeza claimed that he would explode himself to destroy the planet, universe, and multiverse. Transformations Third Restriction Form This is Freeza's first form and the one he usually stays in before beginning the Multiverse Tournament. He stayed in this form when he annihilated the Saiyans and destroyed Planet Namek during his failed attempt to have the Dragon Balls. This form is the shortest as well as the weakest form Freeza utilizes. This form has a large chestnut-shaped skull with two long pointed horns. Second Restriction Form Freeza's Second Restricted Form is Freeza's tallest form. He grows two very long horn on his head, the tips of the horns are sharp enough to impale Krillin in Universe 18. This form has only been shown twice when he challenged Coola in their father's capital planet in Age 623 and against Goku in Age 762 First Restriction Form Freeza did not use this transfomation in the Multiverse Tournament. Freeza used this form while fighting the Saiyan intruder, Gokū. Freeza's First Restriction Form looks the least humanoid out of his other forms. His nose melds into his mouth, into a beak-like mouth. This form is taller than his True Form, and his Third Restriction Form, however shorter than his Second Restricted Form. True Form Freeza's most prominent form. This form is the strongest form he utilizes, and the second shortest. This form is drastically different in terms of appearance. His muscles, horns and spikes disappear and he becomes more slim. This form is the only form Freeza uses during the Multiverse Tournament. Just like his brother Coola, Freeza has completely mastered this form. True Form (100% Full Power) Despite having this powered-up state, Freeza has yet to be seen utilizing it. Majin After being attacked by Vegetto, Freeza, along with Coola, are possessed by of Universe 11. Much like his brother, he has a Majin symbol on his forehead. Augmentation Form After being possessed by Babidi, Freeza unveils his fifth form to battle Piccolo. In this form, he takes on an appearance similar to his father in his father's own augmentation form. Transformations (non-canon) Majin Perfect form In the minicomic 30 Years After DBM, Freeza attains an incredibly powerful form named Majin Perfect Freeza. Duck Form Before Freeza could destroy the entire multiverse as Majin Perfect Freeza, Bra uses her newly acquired reality manipulating powers to transform Freeza into a duck. Freeza was subsequently killed by SSJ5 Son Bra. Trivia *In the Page 28 comments, Salagir mentions that Freeza is not necessarily in his final form because he was never pushed that far, but possibly because he did not want to take on a weaker appearance than his brother. *During the fight between Dabura and Cell, Piccolo stated that Freeza and his family do not train, meaning that Freeza had no increases in power since his battles on Namek, other than the natural increase which would come over time. Piccolo's statement is challenged since Coola stated in the french novel that he always trained to be the strongest in the family, and also in a minicomic which revealed that Coola achieved his fifth form through training, additionally both Freeza and King Cold can now control their true form's power, which would require training. Freeza also stated in one episode of Dragon Ball Z, that as a child he trained with his father. *Salagir has also stated that the residents of Universe 8 had never witnessed a Super Saiyan prior to Trunks' transformation in his fight against Coola. (Page 92, comment section) *Freeza stated in "A good night's sleep" that he listens to Figrindan Classic Rhythm. *As stated by Salagir on page 41 in the comments section, Freeza most likely didn't age due to having a 1000 year life expectancy and possessing state-of-the-art technology. *Freeza broke the fourth wall in "U8 - The two last survivors" saying "The author of this bad joke with painfully regret it". *The way in which Freeza kills Goku in Universe 8 is very similar to the way that Freeza killed Barddack with a Supernova, 27 years ago. Gallery Category:Universe 8 Category:Frost Demon Category:Male Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Winner Category:Third Round Loser Category:Magicians Category:Asexual Category:Majin Category:Princes Category:Galactic Freeza Army Category:Dead